My life is not the same with you
by Charlie-Style
Summary: Un accidente lo puede cambiar todo, alguien inocente pagara por los errores que su padre cometio, ser poderoso no te hace vulnerable. Saber como ser feliz sin necesidad de dinero eso es poder. Una ilusión, dos personas con un sentimiento mutuo un club el Glee Club... Quinn Fabray es la Quarterback de McKinley Titans, Rachel Berry lider del Glee Club, una Diva...Faberry
1. Please don't leave me

Quinn se limpio las lagrimas, salió del salón tras el camino de Rachel, no supo cómo ni porque la seguía, sentía una tremenda necesidad de saber si se encontraba bien.

Escucho tras ella la voz de Kurt diciéndole. –Tal vez los demás no se dieran cuenta pero yo sí, ve por ella pero te advierto hazle daño y me vas a conocer, Quinn yo no soy quien tolera que jueguen con las personas.

Rachel se dirigió al baño más alejado del club, entro desesperada y con descontroladas lagrimas en su rostro, se puso frente a los lavabos abriendo la llave y dejando caer el agua en sus manos para después llevarlas hasta su rostro para refrescarlo y despejar un poco su mente, pero no podía por más que luchaba aun seguía viendo la imagen de Quinn con lagrimas en su rostro. Le molestaba ver a Finn con una sonrisa estúpida y triunfante pensando que era para él la canción, ver que sus demás compañeros también lo pensaran, le partía el alma del coraje.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse dejando ver una sombra acercándose a ella, rápidamente Rachel suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Kurt no es el momento para que me restriegues en la cara lo que paso…

Dijo la morena con un hilo de voz cuando volteo a ver y descubrió a Quinn mirándola con extrañes.

-Tan gay soy que me confundes con Kurt? Le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

-No yo, no… Rachel ni siquiera podía formular ni una oración

-Shhh… estas bien? Le pregunto Quinn poniendo su mano es su mejilla

-No. Le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Quinn y quitándola. –Tu no entiendes nada, nada. LE dijo desesperada Rachel sintiendo una que otra lagrima.

-Rachel yo te quería decir que…. –Que me querías decir ahora Quinn, solo vienes a ver como estoy, ya viste estoy perfecta ahora puedes irte ya. Le dijo una desespera Rachel a Quinn, esta solo asintió y le dijo, -Se lo que sientes y yo siento lo mismo, solo necesitamos una oportunidad. Le dijo para después dejarle un beso cálido en la mejilla, para después salir.

Rachel la miro con los ojos como platos acaso seria que…. Quinn estaba enamorada de ella y pedía una oportunidad para las dos, estar juntas.

Quinn salió del baño, se dirigió a su casillero saco su bolsa del americano y se fue a los vestuarios fue a su locker acomodo sus perteniensas sacando un short holgado, una playera sin mangas blanca y unas zapatillas nike air, tomo sus beats y su ipod medio toda su ropa en la bolsa en el locker donde cerro, y emprendió el camino hacia el campo, donde en las gradas hizo un poco de estiramiento para comenzar a trotar por lo menos haciendo ejercicio se olvidaba un poco de sus problemas.

Rachel después de haberse lavado la cara por centésima vez salió del baño y se dirigió a su casillero para sacar sus pertenencias, saco las llaves del coche y se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde de lejos pudo observar a alguien corriendo por el campo, apretó el botón para quitar la alarma del audi, puso sus cosas adentro de este y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose al campo apretó de nuevo el botón para poner la sonora alarma.

Sigilosamente Rachel se había adentrado en el campo donde ya podía ver quien era aquella persona, la morena se quedo embobada viendo como Quinn corría con agilidad por el campo, se sorprendía que la rubia de un cuerpo delgado y bien formado aguantara tanto esfuerzo físico si no eran los entrenamientos y eso que eran muy duros gracias a Sue, la podía encontrar en el gimnasio o corriendo por el parque por las tardes, era exagerado el deporte que hacía.

De pronto una sombra apareció detrás de Rachel que no se percataba de su presencia, seguía viendo a la rubia metida en su ipod y su trote.

-Rachel que linda estas hoy. Le dijo Finn embobado viendo el trasero de la morena, esta se asusto por el comentario volteando rápidamente hacia atrás donde estaba Finn. –Ho..ola Finn. –Le dijo una Rachel asustada un tanto por la mirada morbosa del chico. –Qu..ue pasa? –Nada, pues te quería decir que yo siento lo mismo. –Que sientes? Le dijo Rachel que creía saber la respuesta del gigante. –Pues ya sabes yo también te amo. Le dijo un tonto Finn mientras colocaba su mano de tras de su nuca para rascarse un poco la cabeza. –Finn creo que te confundiste, yo … yo no siento nada por ti, lo nuestro se acabo cuando tu decidiste acostarte con Hilary, me hisiste sufrir mucho Finn y que te quede claro yo ya no siento nada por ti. Le dijo un tanto enojada por pensar que depuse de tanto lo seguiría amando es una locura. –TU VAS A SER MIA QUIERAS O NO RACHEL, TE SOPORTE TANTO TIEMPO PARA QUE? EH! ME CORTASTE Y NISIQUIERA ME PUDISTE DAR ALGO DE SEXO, QUE QUERIAS TENIA QUE BUSCAR COMO SATISFACER MIS NECESIDADES, SOY HOMBRE, PERO TE AMO Y SE QUE TU TAMBIEN, YA NO TE ME RECISTAS PORFAVOR… Dijo Finn molesto estaba arto de todo quería sentir a Rachel como mujer. Tomo a Rachel forzándola a besarse, sentía como la morena forcejeaba con él a tal punto de golpearlo en el pecho, un tanto frustrado el joven la tomo de las manos para que lo dejara de agredir, Rachel movía su cara de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que sus labios tocaran a los de Finn algo que le costaba mucho trabajo. Finn cansado de no lograr su cometido llevo sus grandes manos al trasero de Rachel pegando a esta mas a su miembro, esta sintió el contacto empezó a salirse unas lagrimas, impotente empozo a gritar desesperaba. –POR FAVOR FINN ESTO, NO ESTA BIEN DEJAME IR SI TANTO ME AMAS NO ME HAGAS DAÑO TE LO RUEGO.

-SUELTALA BASTARDO. Escucho Rachel una voz, en ese momento sintió que un ángel venia a su rescate, vio como alguien empujaba a Finn lejos de ella, el cual caía en el duro concreto del lugar mientras este ángel se dirigía a ella, vio como las lagrimas caían libremente y no la dejaban ver quién era, no creía que estuviera soñando pero esa voz la reconocería a kilómetros. –Rach estas bien dime que no te hizo daños por favor dímelo... Ahí estaba Quinn defendiéndola solo atino a abrazarla, aun dejando caer sus lagrimas, se separo de aquel abrazo donde las palabras no salían, sintió como los dedos de la rubia secaban sus lagrimas, para poder llegar a ver su rostro ese que tanto amaba. –Quinn yo…yo estoy bien no me hizo nada el solo me toco yo… me siento sucia, Gracias. Quinn le sonrió, pero escucharon la voz que en ese momento las dos odiaban con todo su ser. –QUE DIABLOS TE PASA FABRAY, ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO PERRA, PORQUE NO TE VAS A VERLE LAS FALDAS A LAS PORRISTAS, DEJANOS EN PAZ, QUE SOLO QUEREMOS UN MOMENTO A SOLAS VERDAD RACH… Dijo un Finn confundido pero lleno de ira, quien se creía ella para empujarlo y para estropear su plan, Rachel tenía que ser de él o si no seria de nadie.

Si antes estaba molesta ahora estaba lo que sigue de molesta, esta vez sí conocería quien era Quinn Fabray. –Y QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, A SI ERES UN BASTARDO QUE NO SABE COMO TRATAR A UNA DAMA, NO SABES DE ELLA EN QUE TE EMPEÑAS EN ESTAR CON ELLA, ENTIENDOLO NO TE AMA, ESCUCHA NO TE AMA ESTUPIDO. Le dijo una enojada Quinn a Finn quien no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, ni Rachel que aun seguía atrás de Quinn agarrándola de la mano. –A TI QUE TE IMPORTA QUINN DIME A TI QUE TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA DE TODO ESTO EN TANTO ES PROBLEMA MIO, YO SE QUE ELLA ME AMA SOLO QUE AUN NO LO ACEPTA, YA RACHEL DILO DI QUE ME AMAS, QUE SOY YO QUIEN ES EL DUEÑO DE TUS SUEÑOS Y QUE NO PUEDES VIVIR SIN MI DILO, DICELO. Le dijo Finn desesperado, acercándose poco a poco a la morena quien se escondía aun más atrás de Quinn, esta se puso a la defensiva cuando vio a acercarse a Finn vio que tenia malas intenciones lo presentía que terminaría mal. –No….no yo no te amo, entiéndelo tu dejaste de importarme hace mucho… mucho tiempo. Dijo una asustada Rachel por la reacción que tendrá Finn. –PUTA. Le dijo Finn enojado prácticamente su cara se veía que salía humo de lo enojado que estaba, se acerco tratando de alcanzar a la morena, pero rápidamente Quinn se atravesó para que no la pasara, para defender a su Rachel, el tomo a la rubia fuertemente de los brazos haciendo que los pies de Quinn estuvieran a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, Rachel solo se quedo asombrada del poder del muchacho jamás se imagino ver aquella imagen frente de ella, salió de un transe para voltear a su alrededor para buscar algo que le arrojase a Finn algo, si a unos cuantos metros de ella estaba un tubo de acero, no lo dudo dos veces se levanto con un poco de dificultad y fue por él, lo tomo en sus manos y sin pensarlo golpeo en la espalda a Finn, quien soltó a la rubia, pero parecía que no le hubiera hecho nada solo se volteo a ver la causante del acto, para después acercarse peligrosamente a Rachel quien soltó el tubo y se fue alejando poco a poco. Quinn cayó al suelo pero vio lo que sucedía no podía dejar que tocaran a Rach no de nuevo se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a Finn le tomo por el hombro para que se diese la vuelta y lo golpeo directo en el ojo izquierdo, Finn trato de atacarla llevando un golpe dirigido al abdomen de la rubia que rápidamente evito echándose para atrás un poco, aprovechando el golpe al aire que dio Finn tomo su muñeca para doblársela para someterlo haciendo que se quejara de dolor, aprovecho la cercanía que tenia con el muchacho que le dio una patada directo a su abdomen asiendo que Finn suplicara por piedad pero la rubia no la tuvo y le propino otra patada en su pierna derecha, para que Finn callera de rodillas ante ella le torció un poco más el brazo a llegar a un punto donde quien tenía un moretón en el ojo, hincado delante de ella y suplicándole piedad, no la tuvo con un rápido movimiento le dio otra patada directo a la cara, soltó su mano y lo dejo caer.

-ESPERO NO VERTE JAMAS CERCA DE ELLA ME ESCHCHAS SI YO TE VEO A ESCASOS 30 METROS TE LAS VERAS CON MIGO FINN YO NO JUEGO Y TE LO ACABO DE DEMOSTRAR, ME ENTENDISTE, AHORA LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE VAYA PEOR. Le dijo Quinn aun enojada a Finn que salía prácticamente corriendo tras los golpes, con una sangre tanto en su labio inferior y en la nariz algo morada, con un inmenso moretón en el ojo en señal de un buen golpe, la rubia sabia que la patada que le había propiciado en el abdomen bien le pudo haber quebrado algunas costillas, todo lo había aprendido en el Army hay te enseñan a defenderte en caso de que no tener una arma cerca de ti, Quinn se alisto en el ejército de Estados Unidos cuando tenía alrededor de 15 años, quería experimentar lo que se sentía ser un soldado, poco le duro el gusto porque tuvo que dejarlo para encargarse de algunos asuntos de la cadena hotelera que su padre le dejo de herencia, se quedo activa por si alguna vez el país necesitaba de su apoyo ella lucharía por él, si el presidente lo decidiera y mandara una alerta de guerra ella estaría lista para salir al combate, algo que por supuesto María siempre se opuso pero Quinn fue terca hasta que consiguió estar dentro.

Rachel se quedo en shock ahí sentada en el suelo después de todo lo que paso, no podía creer que Finn estuviera con ella solo por sexo, tal y como se lo había dicho este unos momentos antes, ni como Quinn paso a ser su Ángel Protector(?) En solo segundos como se supo delante de ella para protegerla para que Finn no le hiciera daño, aun necesitaba procesar todo, como un cuerpo tan delgado y un poco más bajo que el, le dio una paliza y prácticamente lo deja inconsciente.

Quinn se acerco rápidamente a Rachel para ayudarla a levantarse para cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien. –Rach tu estas bien, RACHEL. Le grito Quinn a la morena porque esta aun no reaccionaba. –Quinn gracias por venir yo…yo el Quinn me hubiera yo. Trato de decir apenas con un hilo de voz y sintiendo como las lágrimas de nuevo se apoderaban de su rostro. –Ya, mi vida yo estoy aquí sí, yo te voy a cuidar de todo aquel que te quiera hacer daño, está bien ya. Le dijo la rubia abrazándola sintiendo como las lagrimas caían en su hombro, no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo, no quería perder a Rachel no ahora, no quería que la lastimara y menos esa morsa salida del agua. El abrazo por un buen rato, cuando la morena ya no estaba llorando se separo de la rubia mirando sus brazos con grandes moretones a causa de la pelea. –Quinn tienes que ir a la enfermería mira como te dejo ese imbécil. –Calma Rach yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi solo quiero que tu estés bien. Tienes que ir a casa para que descanses y todo estará bien. Rachel asiento y con ayuda de Quinn se pusieron de pie rumbo al estacionamiento. –Rae si quieres yo manejo y depuse ya veo quien me lleve a casa, no te quiero dejar ir así en ese estado. Rachel asintió, en verdad apreciaba todo lo que la rubia hacia por ella la verdad se sentía débil no tenía ganas de nada, solo de algo estar cerca de Quinn. Rachel le entro las llaves a esta, quien le abrió la puerta para que se subiera al coche, después de que se aseguro de que todo estuviera bien Quinn le dio un beso en la frente, para cerrar la puerta para irse al lado del conductor y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Arranco el coche rumbo a la casa de Rachel en la radio empezaba los acordes de una de las canciones favoritas de Quinn quien al escucharla le subió un poco al volumen para que Rachel se sintiera más cómoda viajar sin aquel silencio un poco incomodo:

**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor...****  
****Reaching for the phone, cause i cant fight it anymore...****Ad i wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time****It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now,****  
****Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now ,****  
****And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now****Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,****and i wonder if I ever crossed your mind,****  
****For me it happens all the time****It's a quarter after one and i'm a little drunk and i need you now,****  
****Said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and i need you now,****  
****And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,****Woh ooo woh****Yes i would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,****it's a quarter after one, im alone and i need you now,****and i said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and i need you now****  
****And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,****I just need you now...****  
****Oh baby I need you now...**

Estas últimas palabras Rachel las susurro mirando directamente a Quinn quien el volteo a ver para dedicarle una sonrisa cálida y ella también susurro. -I'll be here for you.

Quinn parqueo el coche enfrente de la casa de Rachel quitándose el cinturón y las llaves para salir y abrirle la puesta a la morena quien le daba la mano a la rubia para que la ayudara a bajar. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba cerrada signo de que ninguno de los padres de la morena estaban, esta le pidió las llaves a Quinn para poder abrir la puerta dejándolas así pasar, Rachel fue la primera en entrar dándole paso a la rubia quien se quedo asombrada en la decoración de la casa, una casa grande, llena de fotos y decoración, a primera vista se podía observar un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, a la cocina, la sala de estar y el comedor. Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn quien miraba un poco triste toda la casa. –Estas bien Quinn? Le pregunto la morocha, esta solo asintió. –Bueno vamos a mi habitación para poder cambiarme. Las dos subieron las escaleras dando el paso a fotografías de la familia Berry en diferentes etapas de su vida, una en lo particular donde estaba Leroy y Hiriam sonriendo a una Rachel llena de pastel, era una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella. Le dolía si, le daba envida tal vez, ella nunca recuerda tener a sus padres estar preocupados por ella ni de sus logros académicos, mucho menos en sus fiestas ellos solo ponían por así decirlo la casa y pagaban el pastel y la decoración pero jamás estuvieron presentes en ningún cumpleaños de Quinn, su madre siempre estaba tomando y discutiendo con su padre que muy difícil se acuerda de ellos dos tenía tan solo 5 años cuando murieron, tiene pocas fotografías con ellos, porque tanto el alcoholismo de su madre y los engaños de su padre jamás pudieron ser una familia normal ni mucho menos feliz.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso se podía observar varias puertas que la rubia se imaginaba que era tal vez el baño, el cuarto de los Berry, el de Rachel y tal vez de invitados. Rachel abrió la primera puerta con una característica estrella doraba con el nombre de la morena, entraron a este donde la decoración era muy linda con las paredes de color beige, con un ventanal grande con unas cortinas a juego con su cama matrimonial color morado con blanco, arriba de esta se encontraba un ipad y unos cuadernos, a los lados de esta unas mesitas de noche en una de ellas una lámpara y en otra unas bocinas para ipod, en un escritorio se encontraba una portátil, y varias fotos de Rachel en competencias y otras con todo el Glee club, enfrente de la cama se encontraba una plasma de alrededor de 90 pulgadas atornilladla a la pared debajo de esta una estantería con un Dvd y un PlayStation 3, debajo de estos algunas películas y juegos. Depuse al lado de esta se encontraba la puerta del baño, y al lado del baño se encontraba otras puertas dejando ver que era el closet de la morena. Al lado de estas se encontraba un gran espejo y al lado de este se encontraba un peinador con pertenecías de la morocha.

La morena se dirigió al baño donde se podía escuchar que estaba vomitando en seguida Quinn entro para ver que le pasaba, llego y se arrodillo al lado de Rachel sujetándole el cabello y sobándole la espalda para que ya no hiciera esfuerzo.

-Ya vida no te esfuerzos tanto Rach te lastimaras la garganta ya, mejor date un baño bien, yo estaré afuera si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. Le dijo la rubia con un sonrisa tranquilizadora a Rachel que solo asintió poniéndose de pie y dándole a la cadena del retrete, la rubia se dio vuelta para salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella, Rachel se fue quitando la ropa que traía al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, abrió la llave de la regadera dejando caer el agua caliente moderándola para después meterse en ella.

Quinn salió del baño para dirigirse al escritorio y sentarse en la silla de este, saco su teléfono enviándole un mensaje a María….

¨María llegare tarde a casa, pero necesito que le digas a Frank que traiga mi Lamborghini a esta dirección **241 Birch Hill Road** es la casa de Rachel por favor María dile que se dé prisa es que Rachel se sintió mal y me ofrecí a traerla a casa, pero deje el coche en la escuela.  
PD. Te quiero¨

Después de una media hora Quinn escucho la llegada de un coche a la residencia Berry temió que fueran los padres de Rachel. Se paro enfrente de la ventana para ver mejor a la entrada pero era Frank con su bebe como ella le decía de cariño, este la vio en la ventana y este levanto el pulgar dando señal que todo había salido bien atrás de el manejando una camioneta Chevrolet Cheyene venia María que solo la miro y le sonrió, depuse miro como se alejaban rumbo a su casa.

Después de otros 15 minutos Rachel salía enredada en una toalla del baño dirigiéndose al closet, la rubia s el quedo mirando pero vio su rostro los ojos rojos tal vez a causa de que estuvo llorando. Saco un pijama rojo de cuadros con gris y una playera blanca de manga larga y se volvió a meter al baño. Quinn por su parte al ver a la morena tan frágil estos últimos momento la hizo sentir mal tal vez sea el tiempo correcto para decirle la verdad necesita tener a Rachel, para cuidarla de todo daño, tenerla como novia sonaría bien la novia de Quinn. Pensó esto con una sonrisa dibujada es su rostro. Verla salir ya con su pijama puesta y una coleta le paralizo el corazón ahora se veía más frágil mucho mas con ojos llorosos y triste se me quedo viendo sin saber que decir.

-Rachel yo, me puedes prestar algo de ropa porque bueno esta está sucia y huele mal, ya sabes el ejercicio. Le dijo casi sin querer pero era cierto la ropa que usaba la rubia estaba sucia aparte de que sentía frio por andar así en la casa con el aire prendido. Rachel solo se dirigió al closet sacando un pants Adidas negro y una playera blanca. Se dirigió a la rubia y le dijo. –Tal vez te quede a mi me queda muy grande. Le dijo forzando una sonrisa para después dirigirse a su cama y acostarse para tomar su ipad y entrar a jugar Fruit Ninja. A Quinn no le importo quitarse el short que traía enfrente de Rachel estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo frente de las jugadoras o porristas en los vestuarios no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo. Rachel se percato de esto y sintió una descarga de calor en todo su cuerpo, se quería concentrar en el juego pero no podía, tener a Quinn Fabray quitándose la ropa era algo que no le pasaba tan seguido, vio como se colocaba los pants, después vio como se desprendía de su playera dejando ver un abdomen esculpido por los dioses pensó Rachel, estaba muy trabajado pero también se percato de un tatuaje al costado de la rubia algo que no podía ver muy bien parecía que decía ¨The sky is my limit¨ sintió como ese calor invadía todo su cuerpo, sintió como todo ese calor se transportaba a sus mejillas que las tenia color rojo intenso. Quinn se percato de las miradas que le lanzaba Rachel y sonrió ante la actitud de esta. Cuando termino de cambiarse doblo su ropa y la puso en el escritorio, cuando se volteo enseño su muñeca izquierda que sin querer Rachel observo otro tatuaje este era una cruz y debajo de esta unos números 12-25-00, cada vez era más fácil darse cuenta que no conocía muy bien a Quinn, esta se quedo mirando a Rachel que dejo el ipad en su mesita de noche y también se le quedo viendo estas no decían nada, la morena puso su ipod en las bocinas y coloco la canción de P!nk Please don't leave me mientras observaba a la rubia con ojos suplicantes esta se puso al otro lado de la cama quitándose los tenis quedando al lado de la morena…

**Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da**

**I don't know if I can yell any louder**  
**How many time I've kicked you outta here?**

**Or said something insulting?  
****da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is...broken  
**Quinn abrazo a Rache sintiendo como esta lloraba, la rubia la abrazo mas fuerte aun contra su pecho dándole algunos besos en la cabeza así fue toda la canción solo se escuchaba a la morena llorar y a Quinn tratándola de tranquilizarla diciéndole cosas…**  
****Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

**How did I become so obnoxious?**  
**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**  
**I've never been this nasty**  
**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**  
**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest**  
**But baby I don't mean it**  
**I mean it, I promise**

**Da da da-da da**  
**Please don't leave me**  
**Da da da-da da**  
**Please don't leave me**  
**Da da da-da da**  
**I always say how I don't need you**  
**But it's always gonna come right back to this**  
**Please, don't leave me**

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me**  
**I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag**  
**And I need you, I'm sorry.**

**Da da da da, da da da da**  
**da da da da-da da**  
**Please, please don't leave me**

**Baby please don't leave me**  
**No, don't leave me**  
**Please don't leave me no no no**  
**You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,**  
**It's gonna come right back to this.**  
**Please, don't leave me.**  
**No.**  
**No, don't leave me**  
**Please don't leave me, oh no no no.**  
**I always say how I don't need you**  
**But it's always gonna come right back to this**

**Please don't leave me**  
**Please don't leave me**

Rachel miro a Quinn y sin pensarlo más beso esos labios que la han traído loca más de dos años, fue algo torpe al principio, la rubia no se lo esperaba por un pequeño momento se quedo paralizada sin saber qué hacer y con los ojos como platos, pero depuse lo empezó a disfrutar se sentía bien, los labios de Rachel junto con los suyos, suaves y de saber vainilla ahora eso era algo que tendría que hacer más a menudo. Rachel se separo lentamente de Quinn con los ojos aun cerrados, no lo podía creer lo había hecho la beso y ella le correspondió, se sentía bien esos labios carnosos de sabor cereza. Quinn fue la que se acerco a ella y el beso sin miedo sin preocupaciones haciéndola sentir protegida, ya sin nada que temer, en sus brazos.

Rachel al separarse de Quinn la miro suplicante –Por favor no me dejes…

* * *

Bueno antes que nada FELIZ AÑO NUEVO atrasado pero FELIZ AÑO QUE TODO SUS METAS SE CUMPLAN Y ESPEREMOS QUE QUINN SALGA MAS ESTA 4 TEMPORADA Y QUE TENGAMOS FABERRY :'), bueno muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia espero y les siga gustando gracias apor los rw que me han dejado especial a PaoVargas gracias por tu comentario... Si tienen algunas dudas sobre la historia no duden en preguntar, dejen rw los necesito para vivir :p  
-Karla


	2. Next to you

Kurt estaba en la sala de estar con su ipad, algo preocupado por que aun no llegaba Finn, después de la presentación de Rachel y la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Quinn, volvió a la sala y ya no se encontraba ahí, de seguro fue al baño pensaba en esos momentos pero los minutos se hicieron horas y así llegaba el ultimo timbre para ir a casa, y la camioneta de Finn ya no se encontraba en el estacionamiento, ni el de Rachel pero el coche de Quinn si, de hecho se asusto cuando Santana le grito a un señor ya grande que le somataba en el coche de la rubia con un simple saludo se despidió este rumbo desconocido y atrás de este una señora también mayor en una camioneta que solo le grito a Santana y Brittany espero verlas pronto por la casa, también tomando rumbo desconocido tras la linterna verde, así le decía de cariño al coche de Quinn ya que era de color verde.

Después de alrededor veinte minutos escucho el típico sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, dejando ver a un Finn todo borracho y con algunos moretones.

-Finn, que demonios te paso? Le pregunto Kurt a esta asustado por la cara del muchacho.

-Con quien mierda te peleaste? Y mira que te dejo mal? Le pregunto este ya que no contestaba, riéndose un poco, porque sabía que Finn no sabía pelear en lo más mínimo.

-Quítate Kurt quiero estar en mi cama, ya tome una decisión me largo de Lima, mañana a primera hora o bueno a la hora que me levante iré al ejercito ya no soporta a esa estúpida y a la puta de Rachel. Le dijo enojado evadiendo las preguntas de su hermanastro lleno rumbo a su cuarto, siendo seguido por Kurt que tenía una expresión de no creerse lo que le decía.

-Pero que te pasa Finn creo que te afecto la altura no crees, haber explícame como esta eso, que Rachel era el amor de tu vida y que se amaban mutuamente. Le dijo viendo como este tomaba una maleta de su closet, tomando sus pertenencias y colocándolas dentro de la maleta.

-Pues no, no lo es yo solo estuve con ella por sexo pero nunca me dejo que la tocara, hoy la tome desprevenida en el campo la iba a ser mía, pero se tuvo que meter la zorra de Fabray a defenderla, ha! Iba a ser mía Kurt MIA pero no mira lo que me hizo esa estúpida, me amenazo en no acercarme a mi Rach pero no se quedara así me iré al ejercito pero cuando vuelva esa puta me va a suplicar piedad. Le dijo lleno de ira empacando mas y mas sus cosas, Kurt no se lo podía creer lo que escuchaba como había sido capaz de eso, gracias a Dios Quinn estaba ahí pensaba el chico.

-Finn pero… pero cómo pudiste es una mujer a ellas no se les obliga a nada, aparte si ya no te quiere es por tus estupideces y metidas de pata, si no te hubieras acostado con….

-MIRA KURT MEJOR LARGATE DE MI CUARTO, YA SE LO QUE HICE Y NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE RACHEL SEA MIA ME OYES, ME OYES AHORA LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPE A TI, MARICA. Le dijo Finn aun mas enojado a su hermanastro que salió volando de su habitación y solo escucho la puerta del otro cuarto.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron dormidas después de los primeros besos que se dieron, la rubia se despertó mirando un tanto confundida a su alrededor cuando observo a la morena que seguía dormida y tenía unas lagrimas secas en su rostros, le acamo un pequeño mechón de cabello que hacia la osadía de cubrir el bello rostro de Rachel mirándola así a la perfección, le dedico un te amo prácticamente en un suspiro dándole un beso en su mejilla, se levanto quitando el brazo de alrededor de la morena para salir de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, si bien no conocía la casa de los Berry le daba la intuición que iba bien al llegar donde se encontraba la estufa, el refrigerador y unas estanterías, empezó a abrir puerta por puerta buscando un vaso para tomar un poco de agua del enfriador, por fin encontró lo que buscaba dirigiéndose a su destino, coloco el vaso abajo del botón y lo precio dejando así caer el agua dentro de este.

Rachel volteo a no sentir el brazo de Quinn a su alrededor asustada vio por todos lados y no había señales de esta, se sentó en la cama viendo el reloj que marcaban las 09:30 pm, se preocupo al ver la hora porque no sabía a qué horas llegarían sus padres, se dirigió a la puerta para salir a las escaleras, la luz de la cocina alumbraba prácticamente el camino, con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido entro en esta colocándose atrás de Quinn que sin pensarlo la abrazo apoyando su cara en la espalda de la más alta. Quinn se sorprendió ante el contacto de Rachel, no se lo esperaba pero sonrió y esa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, termino de beber agua y dejo el vaso a un lado del enfriador, para voltearse a ver a la morena, cuando sus ojos se conectaron no pudieron dejar de sonreír.

-Hola. Dijo una sonriente Quinn a Rachel.

–Hola. Le contesto ya un poco más animada. –Te deje dormida no te hubieras levantado yo solo quería un poco de agua… mm y perdón por el desastre no sabía cual puerta era. Le dijo una apena Quinn a la morocha.

–No importa, es que no te sentí a mi lado ni tu calor y me levante y como no te vi pues decidí bajar. Dijo algo sonrojada a la rubia esta solo la miro con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se sorprendió ante el acto pero ella ya no quería solo un beso en la mejilla no señores ella quería un beso en los labios. Rachel sonrió y cuando la rubia se aparto de ella sin demora ataco sus labios sin tregua, ya no tenía miedos solo quería sentir el calor de Quinn era necesario después de lo que había pasado horas atrás.

Quinn por su parte ya no tuvo miedo de lastimarla la agarro de la cintura atrayéndola a ella, los besos de Rach estaban dejando factura en la rubia que rápidamente le fue dirigiendo a una barra que dividía la cocina con el comedor principal, la morena en un rápido movimiento logro enredar sus piernas en la cadera de la rubia para que ella manejara su cuerpo a su antojo.

La puso arriba de la barra disfrutando los besos que se dañan, sentía las manos de la rubia recorrer sus piernas atreves del pijama un poco molesto en ese preciso momento. Quinn profundizo el beso pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en aquel beso que paso de ser tierno a ser exageradamente erótico sin que ninguna de las dos quisiera parar. Fue entonces cuando comenzó una batalla para ver quien dominaba a quien, algo que a las dos las está matando el deseo hacia la otra.

Las dos se separaron lentamente por falta de aire, aun con los ojos cerrados unieron su frente, cuando la morena abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Quinn aquellos color avellana que la volvían loca, le sonrió a la rubia tomándose de las manos entrelazando sus dedos.

-Estas bien Rach? Le pregunto tiernamente Quinn a Rachel que aun la miraba preocupada por todo lo que había pasado.

-Gracias a ti estoy bien. Le dijo esta besando la mano de la rubia, sonriéndole.

- Yo lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario, yo siempre te voy a cuidar de todo me escuchas, de todo. Le dijo para después besar lentamente los labios de la morena.

-Quinn que voy a hacer? Le pregunto la morena con temor en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Rach, debes de denunciar a la morsa, no se debe de quedar así cielo, tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo, yo pondré una decía ante el por agresión a mi persona, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. Le dijo la rubia cuidando las palabras que decía, ya que veía a su Rach algo apagada.

-Si, pero tengo miedo de que no le han nada y que tal si regresa y te hace daño o a mí, yo no quiero que a ti te pase algo por defenderme a mi. Le dijo algo asustada y triste abrazándola muy fuerte a la rubia.

-Pero si no lo denuncias entonces si puede que no le pase nada, pero no te preocupes por mi si Rachel yo estaré bien y tu también porque yo te voy a proteger sí. Le tomo del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos, para poder transmitirle esa protección a la morena.

-Es más para que esperar hasta mañana si lo puedo hacer ahora. Le dijo la rubia separándose de ella y ayudándola a bajar de la barra, sacando su teléfono.

Quinn marco 911:

-"911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-

- Si habla Quinn Fabray necesito reportar un intento de violación hacia Rachel Berry por parte de Finn Hudson, hace aproximadamente 4 horas.

-"Muy bien señorita Fabray me puede dar la dirección en la cual se encuentra"

-Si claro es **241 Birch Hill Road**.

-"Enviaremos una patrulla a la dirección señorita Fabray, el susodicho sabe donde se encuentra"

-No después de los hechos se fue y no hemos sabido nada de él.

-"Esta bien me podría decir el nombre de alguno de los padres del susodicho para poder mandar una patrulla a la dirección"

-Claro su madre se llama Carole Hudson y su padrastro es Burt Hummel.

-"Bien tenemos la dirrecion mandaremos una patrulla hacia allí para arrastrarlo y la patrulla va en camino para la dirección que me dio"

-Gracias señorita.

-Rach ya mandaron una patrulla a casa del mastodonte y lo van a arrastrar, otra patrulla viene en camino para hacer lo rutinario.

-Quinn no te vayas si no creo ser tan fuerte para soportar todo esto.

-Hey! Cielo yo no me voy a ir si aquí estaré para todo lo que me necesites. Le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. Mientras le tomaba la mano para dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Quinn se sentó acomodándose permitiendo a Rachel acomodarse en su regazo arriba de ella, encendieron la tele dejándolo en un episodio de Grey's Anatomy. Duraron así pocos minutos porque vieron por la ventana las sirenas de lo que se suponía era la patrulla, escucharon que llamaron a la puerta y Quinn rápidamente se puso de pie para ir a atender.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una oficial alrededor de los 30 años.

-"Policía de Lima, soy la detective Estrada de victimas especiales, aquí se reporto la denuncia de un intento de violación hecho por la señorita Fabray?" Le dijo mistando su placa a Quinn.

-Si así es yo soy Quinn Fabray, mi amiga sufrió el dicho ataque. Le dijo dejándola ver un poco a Rachel que se encontraba atrás de ella.

-"Bien si me permite pasar para hacerles unas preguntas sobre lo que paso"

-Claro adelante. Le dijo la rubia llevándola a la sala de estar donde apago el televisor y encendió la luz.

-"Bien ahora les voy a hacer unas preguntas para hacer el informe. " Les dijo sacando una libreta con una pluma.

Las jóvenes solo asintieron, para seguir con las preguntas de la detective y el relato que le pedio la misma con lagrimas en los ojos Rachel narraba lo sucedido, mientras Quinn solo la abrazaba y contaba su parte de la historia.

Un Kurt adormilado abrió la puerta después de la insistencia, quien demonios seria a las 11 de la noche.

-"Policía de Lima, soy el oficial Smith, donde están tus padres hijo?" Le dijo el oficial a Kurt quien solo asiento.

-Si solo espere un segundo iré a hablarles. El oficial vio como Kurt desaparecía por las escaleras y el por el radio alertaba a su compañero de una posible huida.

Kurt primeramente se dirigió al cuarto de Finn, que lo abrió rápidamente.

-Finn despierta la policía está aquí y no sé porque despierta vamos necesitas irte de la casa ahora, quieren hablar con papa, vamos levántate.

-Que dices como que esta la policía aquí, maldita Fabray. Este se levanto aun adormilado y como pudo bajo por la ventana de su cuarto.

Kurt se dirigió ahora al cuarto de su padre y toco la puerta, en pocos segundos le abrió su padre.

-Que pasa Kurt? Le pregunto aun con sueño.

-Quiere hablar la policía con ustedes dos. Le dijo el muchacho a sus padres que pusieron los ojos como platos pero en seguida se pusieron una bata y bajaron.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con un oficial arriba de Finn arrestándolo y el otro preguntándole como se llamaba.

-Oficial que rayos pasa? Le dijo Burt al oficial Smith

-Suelte a mi hijo no ha hecho nada, suéltelo infeliz. Le dijo Carole al oficial tratando de agredirlo.

-"Por favor señora sabía que si me agrede la puedo arrestar, ahora aléjese de el"

-"Sr. Hummel Y Sra. Hudson?" Les pregunto el oficial Smith estos solo asintieron.

-"Bien tengo una orden de arresto contra Finn Hudson ante los cargos de intento de violación hacia la señorita Rachel Berry y agresión a una integrante de Army de la señorita Quinn Fabray" les dijo señalando la carta donde venia la denuncia que se había puesto por la Detective Estrada que estaba con las víctimas.

Los padres de Finn y Kurt se quedaron sorprendidos como podía haber hecho semejante barbaridad a alguien, Kurt ya lo sabía pero no quería que le pasara nada a su hermanastro que muy merecido se lo tenía.

-"Aparte un cargo mas, intento de huida por parte de Hudson, aparte jovencito tu el que me atendió la puerta tú también puedes estar en graves problemas" Le dijo el oficial a Kurt que lo miro severamente.

-Oficial pero debe de haber un error mi hijo sería incapaz de algo así. Le dijo Charole al oficial mirando a Finn sin creerlo.

-No Carole yo… yo se que si lo hizo el me lo confeso cuando llego a la casa todo borracho. Dijo Kurt de la nada, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Finn y unas miradas incrédulas por parte de sus padres.

-"Bien dicho esto Finn Hudson queda usted arrestado, tiene derecho a permanecer callado todo lo que diga puede y será usado contra usted en una corte, si no puede pagar un abogado el estado le dará uno gratis" Le dijo el oficial subiendo a Finn a la patrulla.

-Tu también me las vas apagar Kurt maldito marica, ahora madre sácame de aquí. Le dijo Finn a Kurt y a su madre con algunas lagrimas que caían por su rostro.

-"Finn estará encerrado en la cárcel de la comisaria, como es menor de edad, ahora el juicio del será mañana por la mañana que decidirá si tiene o no derecho a finca o no, les recomiendo que consigan un abogado cuanto antes para que hable con el esta noche" Les dijo el oficial Smith para después subirse a la patrulla con Finn adentro y yéndose rumbo a la comisaria.

Dejando en la casa a Carole y a Burt sin saber que decir con lagrimas en los ojos y un Kurt con miedo y algo asustado por lo que Finn le dijo antes de irse. Burt abrazo a Kurt y le dijo que esto se acaba que recogiera alguna ropa para los dos porque se iban de la casa.

-Lo siento Carole yo no soporto que nadie llame a mi hijo marica y no quiero saber nada de ti ni de tu hijo violador así que después te llegara la denuncia del divorcio, quédate con la casa te la dejo para que ya no pases nada mas por esta noche. Le dijo Burt a su aun esposa que no se lo podía creer no podía sin duda esa noche era la peor, vio como Burt entraba para llamar a Kurt con una maleta, para después entrar a la camioneta de este para irse rumbo desconocido.

Leroy llegaba a su casa después de un largo día en el hospital, asustado por encontrar un auto de policía estacionado en su cochera y un Lamborghini verde que no identificaba de quien podría ser, pensaba que le habrá pasado a Rachie o a su marido. Rápidamente salió de su Mercedes-Benz Amg sacando su pequeño portafolio y bata del hospital, para dirigieres a la puerta de su casa, que abrió con facilidad ya que esta se encontraba abierta.

Se encontró en la sala de estar a una persona haciéndole preguntas a Rachel que lloraba a más no poder, mientras Quinn la abrasaba y susurraba cosas al oído de su hija.

-Honey estas bien, que tienes, te duele algo, Rachel que pasa? Le dijo Leroy que corrió donde se encontraba su hija, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la morena tomándole las manos y preguntándole muy rápido.

Rachel miro a su padre a los ojos y con más fuerza empezaron las lágrimas, no podía decir palabra algunas, tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre.

-Quinn dime qué rayos le pasó a mi hija. Le dijo desesperado ya que no recibía respuesta de Rachel.

-"Disculpe Señor Berry?" Le pregunta la detective a Leroy, tocando levemente su hombro para que le contestara.

-Si, Leroy Berry a sus órdenes, soy padre de Rachel dígame que le pasa.

-"Soy la detective Estrada de victimas especiales de Lima, vine a su residencia porque la señorita Fabray reporto un intento de violación hacia Rachel Berry contra el susodicho Finn Hudson, por eso estoy aquí" Le dijo la detective revisando sus notas para afirmar lo que decía.

Leroy no podía creer lo que decía la detective, como paso, como ese maldito bastardo de Hudson se atrevía ponerle sus manos encima a su pequeña a bebe.

Al oír lo que le dijo la detective a su padre Rachel sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo, se aferro fuertemente al cuello de Quinn, ahí por lo menos se sentía un poco más segura.

-Quinn no me dejes, te necesito. Le dijo Rachel con una voz temblorosa e insegura. Quinn solo asintió y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho.

Después de que la detective hablara con Leroy sobre los hechos el quedo en estado de shock, no sabía que decir frente a esta situación, no sabía cómo alguien era capaz de dañar a otro ser humano solo con la intención de lastimar y herir, sin excusa.

Finn llegaba en la patrulla esposado junto con los oficiales, después lo llevaron a la sala de confesiones donde le quitaron las esposas obligándolo prácticamente a sentarse ya que este se reusaba. Lo dejaron por un tiempo siendo custodiado por otro oficial, el capitán Taylor

De la comisaria le avisada a Estrada que la necesitaban para empezar con el interrogatorio. Smith estaba atrás del cristal de la sala de confesiones, donde solo lo miraba con desprecio, había algo que no le gustaba del muchacho, había algo que escondía y él lo sabía. Después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto se dirigió a su computadora en su patrulla metiendo el nombre de Finn en ella, pero no encontraba ningún indicio de algo que ocultara, hasta que tal parece que por arte de magia vio un informe sobre los asesinatos alrededor de Ohio, donde siempre encontraban a las victimas con su ya famosa firma del asesino denominado "el destripador de Ohio" , el asesino se daba el lujo de torturar por lo menos cuatro horas a sus víctimas, para después irlas mutilando cada parte de ellas sacando parte de sus órganos internos solo por diversión ya que estos los arrojaba junto con los restos de las víctimas, algunas de ellas presentaron signos de violación pero jamás se pudo sacar fluidos corporales del asesino, este usaba condón o simple mente lo hacía con objetos contundentes. Sin pensarlo le dio clic al reporte que él había ayudado tiempo atrás, bajaba a la información y fotografías:

"La victima identificada con el nombre Hilary Johnson estudiante de William Mckinley High School, con edad de 16 años fue encontrada entre los limites de Ohio e Indiana. Después de haber reportado la desaparición de su hija los Señores Johnson hicieron la denuncia de la desaparición de la joven. Se encontraron los restos de la víctima en estado de descomposición, junto con ella la mochila que contenía sus útiles escolares, tenia puesto el uniforme de las Cerios, perteneciente a la escuela. En la mochila se encontraron rastros de una sustancia que era cloroformo usado para drogar y adormecer a la victima haciéndole mas fácil el trabajo al asesino, sus órganos se encontraban adentro de la mochila, donde se encontró una nota que fue escrita por la victima quien va dirigida a autoridades policiacas y a sus padres, donde habla del asesino."

Después de haber leído el informe del crimen encontró un retrato hablado del asesino, que dio un testigo que aseguro haberlo visto tirar el cuerpo de la víctima, le dio otro clic a la foto, donde no cavia en su asombro acaso seria que…

Salió de ese informe para colocar en la barra de búsqueda "el destripador de Ohio" donde le dio clic a los demás informes que aparecieron, los crímenes sucedieron entro los limites de Ohio-Indiana, Ohio-Michigan, Ohio-Kentucky y Ohio-West Virginia, con una lista de alrededor de 50 víctimas mujeres entre los 14 a 40 años de edad, de descendencia hispana, afroamericana, incluso inglesa, cada uno de los informes de los asesinatos o la gran mayoría contenía un retrato hablado, otorgado por testigos que aseguraban a ver visto al asesino tirar los cuerpos.

El oficial Smith no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, el retrato de los testigo era igual a Finn Hudson, era el mismo, según los testigos y el retrato llevaba una gorra de los Lakers, unas gafas aviator Ray-Ban con una sudadera con capucha color azul y un par de guantes de látex. La coincidencia ya era demasiada los retratos concedían exactamente con Finn, pero como un muchacho de 17 años podría a ver asesinado a tantas personas.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su portátil se metió a Google donde coloco "Fabray" no supo porque lo puso pero la curiosidad mato al gato recordaba que la denuncia había sido puesta por una tal Quinn Fabray.

Salieron varias ligas donde algunos títulos aparecían "EL GRAN EMPRESARIO RUSSEL Y SU ESPOSA JUFY FABRAY MUEREN EN ACCIDENTE AERIO","AHORA QUIEN SE HARA CARGO DEL NEGOCIO", pero le dio clic en la primera dejando ver primero el titulo "Russel y Juey Fabray mueren en un accidente aéreo", en el se encontraban fotografías de la aeronave destruida, dando así el informe de los hechos que habían ocurrido pero le llamo la atención que casi en el último párrafo de este citaba "se presume que el avión se manipulo para que pareciera un accidente en los restos de este se encontraron una nota pegada a un pedazo de aeronave "Espero y ardas en el infierno maldito bastardo, que linda hija tuvieron, ella me pagaros lo que le hiciste a mi padre… Firmaba como El destripador de Ohio debajo de esta unas letras SFHG" a Russel y Judy Fabray le sobrevive su única hija y heredera de toda su fortuna Lucy Quinn Fabray de apenas 5 años de edad" debajo de la información se encontraba una foto de la familia.

Rápidamente cerro toda la información, salió prácticamente corriendo de la patrulla a la comisaria para entrar a la oficina del capitán Taylor.

-"Señor Berry me retiro, le sugiero que contrate a un buen abogado, aunque en este caso ya sé quién va a ganar, pero quiero que estén alerta ante cualquier situación. Me necesitan en la comisaría para empezar con el interrogatorio de Hudson. Los veré mañana en el juicio." Le dijo la detective a Leroy que solo asintió viendo como esta pasaba la puerta cerrándola tras de ella.

Leroy se dirigió donde se encontraban Rachel y Quinn, cuando se paro enfrente de ambas se les quedo mirando acaso podían ser mas tiernas pensó, delante del la imagen perfecta saco rápidamente su opone y saco una foto donde se mostraba una Rachel dormida en los brazos de Quinn mientras ella la abrazaba mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

No quería arruinar el momento, pero toco levemente el brazo de la rubia que esta rápidamente llevo su mirada a Leroy y la intercalaba junto con Rachel que aun seguía dormida.

-Quinn necesito hablar contigo. Le dijo Leroy a la rubia que solo asintió levemente.

-Leroy, yo primero si me permite llevare a Rach a su habitación para que duerma mejor, ya ha tenido mucho por este día. Le dijo mientras Leroy movía la cabeza con aceptación.

Leroy vio como Quinn tomaba a su Rachel entre el cuello y las rodillas al estilo de esposos recién casados, les recordaba a Hiriam y a él y a su esposo cuando se casaron llegando después de la boda a su casa cargando del directo al cuarto. Las vio desaparecer por las escaleras, tomo su celular marcando el número uno en marcación rápida.

-Hola cariño, perdón se la hora que es pero aun estoy en la oficina, la editorial me dejo un bonche de entrevistas y fotografías que hay que escoger llegare mas tarde de lo habitual. Le dijo Hiriam muy rápido a su esposo, ya que se imaginaba para ver a qué horas llegaría a casa.

-Si está bien mi vida no te preocupes por eso, te hablaba por algo más serio. Le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, en ese momento sintió como las lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

-Leroy estas bien, porque lloras. Le dijo preocupado a su esposo quien se ponía de pie recogiendo sus cosas en la oficina, no estaría tranquilo hasta llegar a su casa.

-Es que…que le paso algo a nuestra Rach y a… Quinn. Le informaba a su marido que muy apenas entendió lo que dijo ya que las lagrimas salían sin control.

-Como que le paso algo a Rachel, que tiene, que paso? Le pregunto desesperado sin recibir respuesta al otro lado del teléfono solo un "te necesito con migo en casa ahora" que le basto y sobro para recoger su notebook las fotografías y papel de su escritorio, tomo su saco y su portafolio rumbo a la recepción donde se encontraba Richard él trabajaba para Leroy desde que tenía 19 años ahora tenía 30 era un joven agradable que trabajaba si se necesitaba 24 horas seguidas, con una familia formada por él sus tres hijos y su esposa Samantha.

-Richard necesito que me lleves a casa ahora y vayas lo más rápido posible. Le dijo Leroy a su chofer que salió corriendo por Rolls Royce Phantom, que le regalaron por su excelente trabajo como editor de Vogue en Estados Unidos, si bien tenía que viajar constantemente a New York donde todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad al ser contratado con tan solo 25 años comenzando como asistente de la editora en ese entonces Grace Mirabella a quien le admiraba con todo su ser, amaba como era ella, para después pasar a ser el editor encargado de Vogue en Estados Unidos a la edad de 30 años había alcanzado el éxito y su gran sueño de ser editor de una de las más importantes revistas del mundo de la moda, en ese tiempo y aun sigue marcando tendencias a lo largo de su carrera, dándose el lujo de vestir las más finas y caras prendes de marca como Versace, Chanel, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Christian Dior, Cartier, Bvlgari, Moschino, Louis Vuitton. Dándole el lujo también a su familia de vestir tan finas ropas que siendo el editor de la revista le daban descuentos de más del 50% o simplemente se las regalaban para que marcara tendencias. Cuando llego al coche se subió rápidamente sin perder tiempo, veía el velocímetro correr a 70/80, quería llegar a casa y saber qué demonios pasaba si su Rachel estaba bien si su marido se encontraba bien, no entendía que pasaba.

Quinn acomodaba en la cama a Rachel quien le quitaba los zapatos para meterlos bajo las cobijas que tenia la morena, la rubia se sentó a su lado y se derrumbo, no sabía cómo había aguantado sin derrumbarse sin llorar, se sentía mal era poco, se sentía terrible porque no estaba desde el principio ante aquel suceso llegando después para protegerla, la amaba ya no podía negarlo la amaba y sabia que Rachel también lo hacía.

Quinn le tomo la mano a la morocha aun llorando.-Te amo y siempre lo hare, siempre te voy a proteger, siempre voy a estar a tu lado mi pequeña to you. Le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas para ponerse de pie y darle un beso en la frente. Después se dirigió a la puerta la cual abrió y dirigiendo una última miraba a Rachel salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba Hiriam.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA nuevo capitulo alaaa Finn tiene un pasado muy oscuro y no solo el, gracias por los reviews a los que siguen la historia gracias...

Proximo capitulo entre Miercoles-Viernes de la semana que viene, porque ya entro de nuevo a la Prepa :'/ peor bueno. Antes que s eme olvide entren a mi tumblur ahi les deje unas fotos de la historia;)

Comenten si les gusta la historia, dejen rw. :D

GRACIAS. -

Karla


	3. Little Things

Rachel entraba por la puerta principal de McKinley, con un vestido color rosa pastel hasta las rodillas junto a unos zapatos de piso color blanco y su melena castaña cayendo por sus hombros. Con sus libros en la mano se adentrada a la escuela llamando la atención de algunos ya que llevaba la chamarra de Quinn de MicKinley Titans que la cubría de aquellas bajas temperaturas con las que Noviembre llegaba a Lima.

A lo largo de los pasillos estaban los posters de los candidatos a presidentes en ellos se encontraba Kurt y Brittany, que en un principio apoyaba al morocho pero tuvo una mejor idea, postularse para ser presidenta escolar.

Algunas miradas se fijaban en Rachel gracias a su vestimenta si bien muchos sabían que Quinn y ella se querían, no era ya raro verlas tomadas de las manos, con pertenecías de la otra o estar unidas por casi todo el día en la escuela.

Si se preguntaban que eran las dos, simple amigas con derecho, aunque a las dos les encantaría ser algo más aun ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso, pero hasta ese momento había sido un mes cargado de emociones, de sentimientos encontrados y de sobre todo dolor.

Había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido con Finn, un mes donde Quinn y Rachel se volvieron más unidas, siempre estaban ahí la una para la otra. A la rubia no le importaba ser el paño de lagrimas de la morena, la rubia se quedaba noches enteras en casa de los Berry durmiendo con Rachel para cuidar de ella o para que no se sintiera sola, ella se encargaba de limpiar y hacer reír a la morena era su misión en esos momentos proteger a Rachel eso era lo único que hacia aquellos días de Octubre. En ese corto plazo Leroy y Hiriam se habían encariñado con Quinn y está con ellos, la consideraban ya de la familia. A ellos no les incomodo que se quedara en la misma habitación que su hija ni mucho menos cuando se enteraron de los sentimientos que eran bien correspondidos de Quinn hacia Rachel.

Todo el club estuvo con ella esos días cuando sentenciaron a Hudson a 8 años de prisión sin derecho a fianza ni a salir bajo buena conducta. Después de esa sentencia se empezó a investigar sobre casos que involucraban a Finn y una relación con "El asesino de Ohio" dejando así una larga investigación tras las pistas y familia de él.

Había murmullos y chismes a lo largo del McKinley sobre Finn y su pasado tenebroso que involucraba a su padre e historia de la familia pero la verdad es que ninguno del Club le apetecía escuchar esas historias, era tema tabú ya en el Club.

Por otro lado Burt y Carole se divorciaron en menos de lo que pensarían, ella por mas que le rogo que no la dejara fue muchas dudas sobre su pasado que pusieron punto final a la relación, no podía soportar tantas mentiras y mas que le haiga jurado amor eterno sin ser sincera con él. Estaba cansado de pasar días enteros en la comisaria por algún interrogatorio junto con Kurt. Por un tiempo los Hummel se quedaron en casa de los Anderson que no dudaron en brindarles su apoyo y cariño. Blaine siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y malas, le demostró que su amor valía más que nada cambiándose de Dalton Academy a Wiliam McKinley. Kurt se encontraba algo alejado de Rachel pero aun seguían siendo amigos, a él le dolía lo que le había hecho Finn a la morena se sentía un tanto culpable por cómo se dieron los hechos.

En ese mes había sido uno de los peores de la morena ya que marcaba el regreso de Shelby Corcoran a su vida como a McKinley. Siendo la profesara de otro Club The Troubletones formado por mujeres entre ellas Sugar Motta que tras su fallida audición en el Glee Club se enfado tanto que para desaparecer al club contrato a Shelby, Santana que fue corrida por Mr. Shue con la acusación de haber ayudado a la entrenadora de las porristas Roz Washington con la desaparición de los pianos purpura que habían sido donados al club y sin duda la inminente salida de Brittany convencida por Santana para ingresar a The Troubletones. Después de que Mercedes de cansara de ser la segunda para los solos abandono el Glee Club culpando así a Rachel que era quien siempre cantaba los solos.

La morena cuando llego a su casillero sentía la mirada penetrante de alguien, sin pensarlo volteo a ver a su alrededor para encontrarse la mirada furiosa de Kitty, alguien que en ese mes no había hecho más que insultarla y amenazarla para que se alejara de Quinn pero ella la verdad le daba igual lo que ella dijera o pensara. Claro que más de una vez su rubia la defendió de la porrista.

Quinn bajaba de su Audi r8 plateado, con sus gafas Ray-Ban aviator y su estilo tomboy ya característico, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados rotos con unas botas tipo militar, una playera blanca y arriba de esta llevaba una camisa de cuadros color rojo arremangada hasta los codos, llevaba un gorro tejido color blanco dejando ver el cabello de esta un poco húmedo dejando haber algunos pequeños mechones dorados de su cabello. Ya que este había dejado de ser largo hace aproximadamente tres semanas por motivos benéficos hacia Lucy una niña con cáncer. Esta tomaba tanto su mochila Gucci y su bolsa de entrenamiento nike, para después cerrar el carro y ponerle la alarma a este.

De camino a la puerta principal le dirigió algunas sonrisas a miembros del Glee club y del americano, sintió como su iphone le empezaba a vibrar en su bolsillo derecho, sacándolo con un poco de dificultad para ver la pantalla con el nombre de James Miller el vicepresidente e inversionista de Dvorets Fabray (Palacio Fabray), La cadena hotelera que paso a sus manos a la corta edad de 15 años dejando como vicepresidente a su mano derecha Miller.

-Hola. Contesto Quinn.

-Quinn a que no sabes quien pidió reservación con nosotros en New York? Le dijo muy emocionada James a Quinn

-Am yo que sé, alguien famoso? Le pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo en la pregunta.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii es chan chan chan….. Barbara Streisand. Le dijo gritando de la emoción. Quinn se podía imaginar a su socio saltando por todo el edificio con el teléfono en la mano ya que este era un gran fan de ella.

Quinn entraba al McKinley con una gran sonrisa en su rostro después de que la imagen se colara en su cerebro no la podía sacar.

-Bueno para cuando hizo la bendita reservación? Le pregunta curiosa Quinn ya que se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Espera déjame confirmo la fecha. Le dijo Miller a Quinn quien se dirigía a su casillero. –En una semana llegara el 5de Noviembre hasta el 19 del mismo, te imaginas Quinn una foto con ella y un autógrafo y…y…y si me caso con ella? Decía el muchacho con ilusión.

Quinn solo rodaba los ojos ante las incoherencias de decía. –Bueno espero y estés preparado esta semana iré a New York para conocerla. Le dijo la rubia ya con un poquito de emoción tenía el plan perfecto para pasar con ella un fin de semana a solas.

-Este bien socia aquí la esperaremos, con gusto. Le dijo en un tono burlón James mientras cortaba la llamada.

Quinn cortaba la llamada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, guardaba su iphone en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para colocar la contraseña de su locker para meter su mochila y dejar solo su bolsa con ella. Tras cerrar su casillero dio una rápida mirada alrededor en busca de la morena.

Su vista se volvió negra y escucho la voz que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

-Quien soy?

-Ammm Alicia del país de las maravillas. Le pregunto con una sonrisa más que grande.

-Emm nop intenta de nuevo.

-Bueno eres….eres… le dijo tocando las manos de la causante de su pérdida de visión. Eres Rachel Barbara Berry de 17 años con domicilio en 241 Birch Hill Road Lima, Ohio en una casa color naranja-café con Leroy y Hiriam Berry tus padres. Le dijo quitando las manos de la morena para voltear a verla quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Si, así es, a todas acertarte. Le dijo sonriéndole para después darle un beso en la comisura de los labios de la rubia.

-Jajaja, si lo sé; Oye am tienes planes para la semana que viene? Le pregunto sin más antes de que los nervios se la comieran viva.

-No, bueno este mes tengo mi audición para NYADA pero hasta el 30, porque? Le pregunto de nuevo con algo de intriga.

-Bueno. Le dijo sonriéndole ya que tenía su plan formado en su cabeza para pedirle a Rachel que fuera su novia.

-Porque Quinn? Le pregunto al morena con curiosidad y seriedad.

-No por nada simple curiosidad. Por cierto esa chamarra te queda súper bien. Le dijo con una pequeña risa mientras tocada la chamarra.

-Gracias, creo que ya será de mi propiedad, tú qué dices?

-Por supuesto solo que yo me quedaría sin chamarra pero no importa úsala todo el tiempo que quieras. Le dijo la rubia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tierna.

El timbre quito toda aquella magia que había comenzado en un juego sin sentido, las dos se miraron con un poco de tristeza mientras veían como los pasillos se quedaban solitarios.

-Bueno es mejor ir a clases antes de que no nos dejen entrar. Le dijo la rubia con algo de pesadez mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente.

-Si te veo en el comedor? Le pregunto tomándole la mano a la rubia antes de que se fuera.

-Hoy no podre, estaré todo el santo día con la entrenadora que quiere enseñarme nuevas jugadas. Le dijo Quinn viendo como la morena se ponía triste. -Pero te mirare en el club, está bien. Me tengo que ir. Le dijo la rubia para jalar la mano de Rachel para acercarla a ella y dale un beso en los labios que tanto necesitaban en ese momento, claro antes confirmando que no hubiera nadie en aquellos pasillos.

-Te quiero. Dijo Quinn para después salir corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Sue.

-YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO. Grito la morena para que Quinn la escuchara, pudo ver a la lejanía como esta volteaba para dedicarle una sonrisa que solo ella podía ofrecer.

Así sin más con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la morena se dirigió a clase de historia.

-Buenos días Mr. Lewis, disculpe la tardanza puedo pasar? Se dirigió al profesor que se encontraba en su escritorio a punto de tomar asistencia.

-Señorita Berry me sorprende de usted su retraso, pero pase adelante siéntese junto a Hummel y procure que no vuelva a pasar. Le dijo el profesor un poco enojado por la interrupción y el retraso de la morena.

-Claro Mr. Lewis no volverá a suceder. Le dijo Rachel al profesor para emprender su camino hacia Kurt. –Hola. Le dijo muy despacio a Kurt este solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Sue estaba entretenida escribiendo a su querido diario como le estaba yendo en los partidos con los Titans y así como aplastarían al equipo de las Marmotas de Massachusetts. Un sonido a la puerta, la saco de sus pensamientos dejando ver la silueta de su Quarterback favorita. –Puedo pasar coach? Dijo la rubia detrás de la puerta de la oficina.

-Pasa Fabray no tengo todo tu tiempo, de seguro andabas pegada a Berry. Le dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si bueno coach, esto va a enserio. Le dijo la rubia a la rubia mayor segura de eso, por fuera Sue podía ser una roca ante los sentimientos y mas por su peculiar sentido del humor, pero para Quinn Sue era como su tercera madre, ella le había enseñado creer en sí misa, la que la alentó en el deporte y su consejera ante sus problemas o amoríos.

-Claro Fabray mira que estar a su lado como chinche, con lo que paso de pezones mal formados es todo un reto. Te felicito por eso y espero que no la lastimes ni te lastimes a ti. Quinn el amor llega porque llega. Le dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa sincera mientras le toca su mona sobre su escritorio.

-Gracias Sue te lo agradezco, bueno pero que querías mostrarme. Le dijo Quinn a su entrenadora mientras dejaba caer su mochila y su bolsa a la silla que tenia al lado.

-Bien mirando en You tube me encontré con una jugada un tanto engañosa, que realizaros un equipo mexicano de americano que les gano un touchdown. Solo presta atención. Le dijo la entrenadora mientras le prestaba su ipad a Quinn para que observara el video.

Después de unos segundos, que analizara la jugada la rubia miro a su coach.

-Usted me está pidiendo que haga esta jugada? Le pregunto con un poco de incredibilidad la rubia.

-Claro Fabray, si no para que te la mostraría. Es fácil de hacer solo tienes que hacer creer a los del equipo contrario que vas a decirle algo al árbitro, para que crean que pides tiempo muerto y cuando menos te lo esperes BAM! Sales corriendo hacia la zona de anotación. Hasta un niño de 5 años puede hacer la jugada no creo que tu no puedas.

-Claro que puedo solo que me sorprende la idiotez del equipo contrario, que no lo detuvo solo lo vio correr. Le dijo con una risa mientras volvía a reproducir el video.

-Bueno si ese el chiste Fabray fue como el elemento sorpresa en esta jugada nadie se lo esperaba y eso quiero que hagas para ganarles a las estúpidas Marmotas. Le dijo Sue con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras tomaba la tabla de posiciones y un marcador para empezar a formular las jugadas que ella quería.

Después de tres horas, las calces se habían ido rápido para la morena que se encontraba en las bancas del campo comiendo una manzana acompañada de su ipod y beats. Veía como Quinn ponía a práctica algunas de las benditas jugadas de Sue en el campo. Con un short negro de orillas blancas, la playera de los Titans y sus adoradas zapatillas azules con naranja fosfo nike con tachos. A lo lejos veía a Sue quien le gritaba a la rubia para que hisiera lo que ella le decía.

Se veía bien el corte de pelo a la rubia, le gustaba no se cansaba de decirle esto a Quinn y mas por la causa por lo cual lo hizo, a la morena le encantaba ese sentido de protección que la rubia tenia con las personas que quería tanto con Maria como con Frank aquellas personas que cuando la conocieron quedaron maravillados con su personalidad y poco a poco se iban encariñando con la morena. Y como se llevaba con los niños de Children's Hospital donde se encontraban los niños con cáncer, leucemia o algún tipo de enfermedad cardiaca.

-Fabray ve a almorzar no quiero tener que cargarte hasta la enfermería, debilucha. Dijo Sue a la rubia que veía que poco a poco se estaba debilitando por el entrenamiento.

La morena vio como la entrenadora se alejaba en su carrito de golf con el logo de los Titans hacia la entrada de la escuela. La rubia menor se acercaba a ella trotando con el cabello mojado por el sudor y la camiseta igual que a la distancia no se notaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola. Le dijo la rubia mientras besaba sus labios y le quitaba la manzana de la mano a la morena. Esta se sentaba una grada mas debajo de donde la morena.

-Hola y claro toma mi alimento. Dijo riéndose la morena de la acción de Quinn.

-Gracias, pienso que Sue me quiere matar de tanto entrenamiento y jugadas raras. Dijo la rubia haciendo muecas con la cara y mordiendo prácticamente el último bocado de la manzana.

-De hecho pienso lo mismo, pero bueno quiere ganarle a las marmotas. Dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba los hombros de la rubia.

-Si bueno no es la única. Todo el equipo quiere vencer a esas estúpidas marmotas. Le dijo mientras lanzaba el centro de la manzana a un bote de basura desde su lugar.

-Si todos queremos que ustedes las venzan y lo logaran porque te tienen a ti Quinn eres una de las mejores. Le dijo mientras se inclinada a besar la mejilla de la rubia.

-Gracias Rach. Le dijo tiernamente mientras sentía que su iphone comenzaba a vibrar en su short.  
-Disculpa. Le dijo a la morena mientras contestaba.

-Hola Sam Contesto con alegría.

-Hola rubia loca como estas? Le pregunto el rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien con Rach y tú? A que debo el honor de tu llamada queridísimo amigo mío? Le dijo en un tono burlón la rubia.

-Pues bien no me quejo pero porque no… La rubia se distrajo porque comenzó a sonar la alarma de su Audi y rápidamente salió disparada hacia el estacionamiento seguida de Rachel.

-Porque no vienes y me resides rubia loca. Para después cortar la llamada al mismo tiempo, le dijo un muchacho rubio de unos 16 años recargado en el Audi de la rubia.

-Dios Sam estas aquí boca de trucha. Le dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba y este la alzaba en el aire. Mientras la morena veía al rubio con celos por tratar así a su rubia.

- Mira Sam ella es Rachel Berry la personita que no dejo de hablarte de ella. Le dijo a Sam mientras lo presentaba con Rachel.

-Rach, el es Sam Evans es un amigo de la infancia de Los Ángeles. Le dijo ahora a Rachel mientras veía como se estrechaban las manos.

-Un gusto Sam Dijo la morena un poco menos celosa.

-El gusto es mío Rachel, déjame decirte que Quinn no se equivoco cuando te describió. Le dijo muy sonriente mientras veía como la rubia se sonrojaba.

-Bueno ya deja de sonrojarme y dime qué haces en Lima ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última visita. Le dijo la rubia cambiando de tema mientras tomaba la mano de Rachel entre la suya.

-Bueno mi padre va a abrir un hotel en Columbus y le pedí que me dejara vivir en Lima mientras termino la High School aquí en McKinley. Le dijo sonriente.

-Wow! Eso es cool bueno ahora te tendré que soportar en la escuela. Le dijo mientras golpeaba su hombro jugando.

- Si bueno aparte quiero unirme al Glee Club donde ustedes pertenecen me encanta bailar y cantar. Les dijo mientras veía a su alrededor.

-Claro eres bienvenido al Club ya que nos faltan integrantes para las Selecciónales. Le dijo Rachel a Sam mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno chicas las debo de dejar necesito ir a hablar con el Director para tomar mi horario me matara por llegar muy tarde mi primer día. Estúpido Jet. Le dijo Sam mientras se iba con dirección hacia la puerta de McKinley.

-De donde conoces a Sam? Le pregunto la morena a Quinn con curiosidad.

- Bueno su padre era amigo del mío, se conocían desde que estaban en Londres estudiando Administración de Empresas y después se volvieron inseparables hasta que por separado crearon un impero hotelero. Y bueno Sam y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños en Los Ángeles, siempre me ha apoyado en todo y yo a él es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Le dijo mientras caminaban de regreso a las bancas, donde ahora era Rachel la que se acomodaba entre las piernas de la rubia.

-Mmm que bien. Le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia.

-No me digas que estas celosa de ese boca de trucha. Le dijo mientras miraba la cara de la morena y se comenzada a reírse.

-No es gracioso Quinn si me puse celosa aunque no tengo por qué. Dijo esto último en un susurro que perfectamente escucho la rubia.

-No tienes porque es solo un amigo él sabe que tú me gustas y listo, aparte es como mi hermano nada más. Le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

- Te quiero. Le dijo la morena mientras acariciaba las manos de la rubia.

-Yo también te quiero. Le dijo la rubia mientras divisaba a Sue con su carrito de golf aproximarse al campo. –Ay no ya viene la entrenadora. Dijo con cansancio mientras escuchaba su nombre por el megáfono.

-Tranquila todo va estar bien. Le dijo mientras veía como la entrenadora se estacionaba a metros de ellas.

-Berry, Fabray dejen de cursilerías y ven a entrenar que necesito que te sepas todo esas jugadas para el siguiente juego. Le dijo la entrenadora por el megáfono a las dos mientras se dirigía a su lugar preferido de la cancha.

-Que clases tienes ahora? Le pregunto mientas se paraba de la banca.

-Mmm tengo libre hasta el Club, me quedara aquí viéndote entrenar. Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno quédate todo el tiempo que quieras después vengo por ti. Le dijo mientras prendía su camino corriendo hacia la entrenadora.

La vio entrenar alrededor de 3 horas solo de acompañante su ipod de nuevo solo observaba aquella joven rubia de ojos color avellana y recuerda el primer día que la vio, aquellos ojos de los cuales emanaban tristeza y remordimiento que nadie, aquella que se tuvo que criar en un ambiente sin sus padres solo con el apoyo de su nana y de Frank , aquella joven que gracias a ella tenían 6 campeonatos a nivel nacional en americano un tesoro para la entrenadora y para la escuela. La veía correr con el balón en mano solo ella y el balón, pateándolo lejos cruzando la línea de anotación, como Sue le gritaba que esa era su chica. A la vez recordaba cada noche que pasaban juntas en su habitación viendo películas, abrazadas o simplemente durmiendo, en ese tiempo jamás la rubia le insinuó o trato de sobrepasarse algo que realmente le sorprendía a la morena por el gran listado de conquistas de esta. Pero tal vez las personas cambian cuando el amor les llega tal y como ella le dijo aquella noche. Aquella noche supo que esto era real que ella la quería y era correspondida por primera vez se sintió protegida y amada.

-Bueno, Rach vámonos necesito ducharme para ir al Club. Le dijo mientras le ayudaba a la morena a bajar las gradas con delicadeza tomaba su cintura para girarla en el aire mientras se reían.

-Basta. Le dacia la marina mientras reía.

-OH NO! Y en un momento cayeron al suelo, la rubia amortigua el golpe de la morena quien cayó ariba de esta.

-Eres muy hermosa. Le dijo la rubia retirando un mechón de la cara de la morena. Acercándose a los labios de esta para depositar un largo beso pero delicado y dulce, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran y se miraran a los ojos buscando la felicidad en ellos.

-Vamos párate que si no me cambio llegaremos tarde al Club. Le dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la morena.

Quinn tomo la mano de la morena entre la suya con rumbo a los vestidores, donde estuvieron alrededor de 15 minutos mientras la rubia se vestía, Rachel no había perdido ningún detalle del cuerpo de Quinn mientras su vista seguía en su costado derecho donde se encontraba uno de los tantos tatuajes en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Quinn significado tiene ese tatuaje? Le preguntaba la morena con dulzura y curiosidad.

La rubia la miro algo extrañada ya que el tiempo que compartían juntas ya los había visto esta casi a la mayoría. –Cual es de mi costado derecho? Le pregunto ahora la rubia señalando su tatuaje "Everything happens for a reason, just have faith, stay strong and believe in god" quien recibió solo un movimiento de aceptación por parte de la morena.

-Bueno este tatuaje me lo hice a los quince años, era algo que siempre me decía mi mama cuando era niña, cuando algo malo pasaba, cuando mama y papa murieron supe que su tiempo tal vez ya había acabado y necesitaban estar con Dios por eso siempre ruego porque ellos estén con él y sean felices viendo lo que soy. Cuando murieron fue el 25 de diciembre de 2005 por eso me hice este otro tatuaje. Le dijo ahora mostrando de lado su muñeca derecha con el dibujo 12/25/005 y una cruz. –Mi mama adoraba los búhos por eso en su honor me tatué este pequeño amigo. Le dijo mientras bajaba un poco su pantalón precisamente al lado derecho en su cadera. –Mi papa le encantaban las coronas, las plumas y las aves, para el significaban poder y libertad respectivamente por eso me tatué es su honor esos recuerdos y su frase tan popular; "If you believe in yourself and have faith will move mountains " Le dijo para después mostrar su costado izquierdo donde se encontraba la frase debajo de esta unas plumas que se convertían en aves en movimiento y una pequeña corona en su muñeca derecha.

La morena se había quedado atónita de los significados de cada tatuaje de la rubia solo le sonreía no podía hacer otra cosa sabia que desde el cielo sus padres estaban felices de ella y cuidándola.

Quinn se colocaba su playera blanca junto con su camisa de cuadros y su gorro blanco, para después sonreírle a Rachel que aun la observaba con mucha curiosidad.

-Quieres saber algo mas Rach? Le pregunto a la morena quien solo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie y el beso con ternura sin miedo y como si el tiempo no existiera.

-Vamos anda llegaremos tarde al Glee Club. Le dijo la morena quien tomo la mano de la rubia hasta llegar a la sala del coro.

-Pasen chicas siéntense les tengo buenas noticias. Les dijo Mr. Shue mientras pasaban y se sentaban en las sillas de adelante al lado de Artie.

-Bueno esta semana ha habido audiciones para conseguir más integrantes en el coro, bueno les presento a sus nuevos compañeros: Sam Evans que viene de Los Ángeles y Rory Flanagan que es un joven de intercambio, el viene de Inglaterra. Por favor denle la bienvenida. Les dijo contento Shue mientras todos aplaudían.

-Hola, soy Sam Evans provengo Animo Film & Theater Arts High School de Los Angeles, una escuela privada de teatro y filmes como el nombre lo indica tengo diesi ces años, y bueno soy amigo de Quinn Fabray. Le dijo muestras se reía por su comentario.

-Bueno, yo soy Rory Flanagan provengo de Abingdon High School, Frilford, Oxfordshire de Inglaterra. Tengo 16 años y bueno me encanta bailar y cantar.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras tomaban asiento los nuevos integrantes.

-Bien chicos debemos de prepararnos para las Selecciónales están ya a una semana de que sucedan así que a trabajar. Les dijo Mr. Shue mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Mr. Shue puedo cantar algo. Le pregunto Quinn con algo de nerviosismo.

-Claro Quinn adelante. Le dijo Shue para tomar asiento a lado de Tina y dejando el mini escenario a la rubia.

-Bueno esta canción tal vez es cursi pero va para una persona especial. Dijo la rubia mirando directamente a Rachel.

Puck, Kurt, Blaine y Sam gritaron al mismo tiempo el nombre de Rachel ocasionando que las dos se pusieran muy, muy rojas.

**Your hand fits in mine**  
**Like it's made just for me**  
**But bear this in mind**  
**It was meant to be**  
**And i'm joining up the dots**  
**With the freckles on your cheeks**  
**And it all makes sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**

**The crinkles by your eyes**  
**When you smile,**  
**You've never loved**  
**Your stomach or your thighs**  
**The dimples in your back**  
**At the bottom of your spine**  
**But i'll love them endlessly**

**CHORUS:**

**I won't let these little things**  
**Slip out of my mouth**  
**But if i do**  
**It's you**  
**Oh it's you**  
**They add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

**You cant go to bed**

**Without a cup of tea**  
**And maybe that's the reason**  
**That you talk in your sleep**  
**And all those conversation**  
**Are the secrets that I keep**  
**Though it makes no sense to me**

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape**

**You know want to know how much weigh**  
**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**  
**But you're perfect to me**

**CHORUS:**

**I won't let these little things**  
**Slip out of my mouth**  
**but if it's true**  
**It's you**  
**Oh it's you**  
**They add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

**You'll never love yourself**

**Half as much as I love you**  
**You'll never treat yourself right darlin'**  
**But i want you to**  
**If i let you know**  
**I'm here for you**  
**Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you**  
**Oh..**

**I've just let these little things**

**Slip out of my mouth**  
**Because it's you**  
**Oh it's you**  
**It's you**  
**They add up to**  
**And i'm in love you**  
**And all these little things**

**I won't let these little things**

**Slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true**  
**It's you**  
**It's you**  
**They add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all your little things**

La rubia termino de cantar parandose en frente de la morena quien la veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rach, desde que te conozco sentí que éramos la una para la otra, tal vez en el principio te trate como otra chica de instituto, como alguien x para mí, pero en el fondo no podía de dejar de pensar en ti ni sacarte de mi mente ni mi corazón, con todo lo que hemos vivido te puedo asegurar que tu eres para mí y yo soy para ti. Yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario cruzare ríos y mares con tal de tenerte a mi lado, jamás dudes que yo no estaré ahí para ti, tu eres esa estrella que ilumina mi cielo, tu eres mi mundo y eres lo único que necesito para vivir. Hay que vivir mientras somos jóvenes y disfrutar nuestro ultimo año aquí .Decía mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo color negro mostrando unos anillos de oro con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor y la morena no paraba llorar por todo lo que había dicho la rubia.

-Me arias el gran honor de ser mi novia oficia? con estos anillos pactamos el amor que nos tenemos. Le dijo la rubia mientras la morena solo lloraba y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso.

-Tomare eso como un SI. Le dijo la rubia mientras le colocaba el anillo a la morena y esta a la rubia.

-Por toda la eternidad te amare Quinn nunca dudes eso. Le dijo para sellar ese pacto con las miradas llenas de lagrimas de sus amigos del coro. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar mientras Sam gritaba "esa es mi amiga" con una que otra lagrima en su rostro.

Al igual que Kurt y Blaine que las miraban con amor volteándose a ver para regalarse un beso demostrándose su amor, a l igual que Mike y Tina que hacían lo mismo, Artie y Puck solo las miraban felices de ese pacto que sabían perfectamente que no sería fácil de romper. Este último se había hecho muy buen amigo de la rubia era como otro hermano para ella después de que arreglaran sus diferencias se hicieron inseparables.

-Felicidades chicas se lo tienen merecido y espero y se quien la una a la otra, y les deseo lo mejor. Dijo Shue mientras las abrazaba a cada una.

-Bien quiero que me den ideas para las Selecciónales que proponen. Dijo el profesor mientras las chicas se sentaban.

Tanto Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Puck y Tina apoyaban la idea de hacer un pequeño homenaje a Los hermanos Jackson.

Llegaron al acuerdo de que cantarían ABC Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Mike y Kurt, Control Quinn haría la entrada de la canción, después Blaine y Artie, y por ultimo White ir Black por New Directions.

El resto de la clase del coro seria para ensayar las canciones y la coreografía.

* * *

Yei... por fin actualice D: lo se, lo se perdón mucha tarea y trabajos que subir.

Antes que nada aclarar algo Beth en este fic no existe ya que jamas Puck y Quinn tuvieron relaciones...

Yo se que en capitulo anterior me enrolle en la historia de Finn y todo sobre EL ASESINO DE OHIO muhaha pero este no ya que esa parte se ira viendo de poco a poco a lo largo de los capítulos.

Gracias a Dios Dianna ya aprecio en Glee hermoso canta junto con Lea (su esposa) y Naya, esas miradas delatadoras y sus sonrisas aww morí.

Sobra decirles que disfruten el capitulo dejen reviews si les gusta el capitulo sugerencias.

Gracias por los Reviews y seguidores de la historia... Disfruten.

El amor, el amor... LM y no no es Lea Michele aunque bueeenoo pero no me refiero a ella...

Karla Estrada.


	4. AVISO

Aviso:

Bueno ultimamente no e tendio nada de inspiraccion, por lo que ven no e acualizado ningun, NINGUN fanfiction, les vengo a avisar que voy a empezar de Nuevo este fic, porque analizandolo creo que ya ni yo se de que se trata este, voy a empezar uno como este, con la mismo trama solo que me lo llevare mas calmado voy a reescribir los capitulos para yo estar satisfecha y poder darles a ustedes lo mejor….

Tambien como vieron le cambie el nombre al Fic, porque vi otro Fanfiction con el mismo nombre y pues no se me hace muy cool que el mio tenga el mismo nombre…

Orita estoy de vacaciones que ya mero se me acaban pero prometo escribir y actualizar pronto todos y bueno el nombre aun no lo decido pero seria algo relacionado y tambien quiero hacer un poster del Fic….

Espero y esten bien y me perdonen…

Gracias por todo, los quiero y pronto nos leemos :D


End file.
